walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike (TV Series)
Mike is a character in AMC's The Walking Dead who made his first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", as a walker in Season 2. He appears in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank and also makes an appearance in Season 4 in a flashback in "After". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was Michonne's boyfriend and had a son, and they lived in an apartment building. He was also friends with Terry. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside The Dying Fire" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Mike is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his arms and jaw decapitated. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Milton in his laboratory. Milton tells him about Michonne's walkers, about how they had starved and were being used as camouflage. The Governor tests Milton's theory and rests two of his fingers in Mike's decapitated mouth. "Made to Suffer" After Michonne breaks off from the group and sneaks into Philip's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers a aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Mike's zombified head. "Clear" Mike is mentioned by Michonne when she speaks with Rick regarding his hallucinations. "Prey" The episode opens with a flashback to when Michonne and Andrea were camping in the winter. As the two eat, Andrea asks about her pet walkers, Mike and Terry. Michonne ignores her and declines a chance to talk about it. However, Michonne says they were not human to begin with and that they deserved what they got. Season 4 "After" Michonne dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son. In the dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse with Mike arguing that it is safer in here than out there, after Mike and Terry appear with no arms like they did when they were walkers. Death Killed By *Walkers (Caused) Some time after the apocalypse started, Mike was likley bitten a by walker or died from other causes. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Michonne Mike and Michonne seem to have had a special relationship, they were called lovers by Terry and they had a son together. Michonne was left devastated by Mike's death and she wished that he and their son were alive with her right now. Terry Mike and Terry were good friends who joked and had a friendly relationship before the outbreak, they also stayed close during the outbreak protecting each other until they both reanimated. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *It is unknown whatever happened to Mike and Terry's reanimated heads, as after their decapitation, their heads were put in The Governor's fish tanks. The tanks in which they were in were broken after a struggle between Michonne and Philip. What became of the zombified heads still remains a mystery. *Mike is, so far, one of the only five known characters to be played by two different actors/actresses, the others being Judith, Terry, Michonne and Hannah. ru:Ричард Фостер Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Amputated Victims